Double Trouble
by HannahStylesForever
Summary: Auslly has broke up but there are still feelings left in the air. Team Austin & Ally goes to visit a children's home that Austin & Ally are raising money for. Two seven year olds called Laura Marano and Ross Lynch come into their lives. Everything changes...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is a new story of mine which I think you may like. Its a lot different from I Used To Bully Austin Moon if you've read that. Anyways remember that through this story Laura and Ross are 7. But Austin & Ally aren't. They are there normal ages. I hope you like it x**

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY YET...**

* * *

Austin's POV

Friends. That's all me and Ally are. I love being friends Ally but I want more. So does Ally! We dated not long ago but it affected our careers so we broke up. We both still have feelings for each other. We just can't admit we want to be together.

I ran up to the practice room for the Team Austin & Ally meeting. Since Ally conquered her stage fright we've changed Team Austin to Team Austin & Ally. I walked into the room to see Ally and Dez waiting. They had took the two chairs so I took the piano stool. Like usual we were just waiting for Trish.

20 minutes later...

Trish ran through the door gasping for breath.

"Sorry I'm late!" She panted.

"You always say that!" I pointed out. She just gave me evil eyes before starting the meeting.

"Well I have big news for both of you. Austin, Ally you will be taking part in the big charity concert for Miami Children's Home." Trish announced.

Miami Children's home is a home for children who don't have parents of there own. Or their parents can't loom after them. Each year the Miami Mall has a huge charity concert to raise money for the children's home. You have to really big to perform in it.

"OMG!" Ally shouted.

"Thanks Trish!" I said.

I can't believe were going to be playing there!

"That's not all. Tomorrow you will be going to visit some of the children there." Trish told us.

"Awesome. I can't wait to meet some of them." I replied.

"Yeh, this is going to be so cool." Ally added.

"Can we come as well Trish?" Dez asked.

"Yes!" Trish answered.

I couldn't wait to meet the children. I had heard a lot of the children liked my music.

Then something hit me that stopped my happy mood. Ally's still not mine. But I'll never give up on our love never.

* * *

**Thanks for reading sorry its so short but this chapter is just and introduction. Laura and Ross will be in the next chapter. Oh and the next chapter will be in Ally's POV. I'm going to do one chapter Austin's POV then the nest Ally's. That way you get an idea of what their both feeling. Thanks again for reading please review.**

**Hannah**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! This is were Ross and Laura come in. But remember at all times. Laura and Ross are 7. Hope you like this chapter x**

* * *

Ally's POV

I stood at the door of Miami Children's Home with Austin. Yesterday I had been really excited about going to meet the children but now I'm starting to feel a little nervous.

"Welcome." A friendly lady named Abbie greeted. Apparently she was one of the social workers.

We walked into a big hallway. To the left there was a huge stair case.

"Wow this place is really big." I commented.

"We have 16 children here. We need a big space." Abbie replied.

We were led into a bright room bursting with colour. There were seven children in there. When they saw us they all came up to see us. Apart from one. She was sitting in the corner of the room. Writing in a book. Just like my book. But her's had a L on it not an A.

I walked over to sit next to her.

"Hi." I said.

The girl looked up and gasped.

"H-hi." She stuttered.

"I'm Ally." I told her.

"I know. Your an amazing song writer. I'm Laura." The girl said.

I took a better look at her and was so shocked with what I saw.

She is me. She looked exactly like me. Just shorter and younger.

"Wow you look just like me." I gasped.

"Yeh a lot of people tell me that." Laura replied.

"You seem a lot like me as well." I said gesturing to her book.

"No way. I'm nothing like you. I could never conquer my stage fright." Laura told me.

"You can do anything." I stated simply.

She shrugged then asked me one simple but life changing question.

"Do you like Austin in a more than friends way?"

**CLIFF HANGER! The next chapter will be about Ross and Austin. 10 reviews by tomorrow and I will post more tomorrow. **

**Hannah xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated for ages I've been really, really busy. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

**Austin's POV**

The first thing I noticed about the children's home was how big it was like a mansion. But then again they had 16 children. They needed a lot of space.

We were greeted by one of the social workers there Abbie. She led us into a big colourful room with 7 kids in. There were 5 girls and 2 boys. All the girls apart from one ran up to me. They were trying to climb up me when I heard one of the boys shout something.

"Stop climbing on him. Boys hate that, and I would now. I am a boy after all."

The girls stopped climbing on me and I looked over to see a blonde boy that looked exactly like me. Except he was 7. To top it off he was playing the guitar.

HE'S A MINI VERSION OF ME!

"Hey what's your name?" I asked.

"Ross, Ross Shor Lynch." he replied.

"Well Ross do you like pancakes." I questioned.

"Like them? I LOVE THEM!" Ross said.

"AND I LOVE YOU!" I screamed.

I spent the rest of the time with Ross. I like this kid. I really do.

**I know its a bit short but the chapters are gonna start getting longer now. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and if I get 10 I'll post more tomorrow. **


End file.
